The Fourth age
by gemmathegreat
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if Arwen did go to Valinor. Story of Heartbreak, loss and angst, major angst
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own nor am making profit from anything writted here. All characters and places are owned by Tolkien. not me.

Please keep reading. It is going to be a long and beautiful tale of losses and gains all from the prospective of many different points of view.

**Arwen and Aragorn forever **

**The fourth age**

The subtle morning light sifted through the windows, no glass was there to hinder its course, just a plain streak of light laying its mighty claws on its victims. The morning wake. The sunday dream. nothing to wake up for just to lay in the bed all morning waiting for a reason to awake. The light had found its latest victim. The sleeping King, laying abed, his hair flung about and his clothes littering the floor. At the foot of his bed lay his sheets, all mumbled up from the vibrant sleep of his body. Tossing and turning, waving, reaching out for what was there already.

Silent as a child he slept, waiting to be called for his duties. no council today.by his orders there as always to be a sunday left out for resting.

He tried to reach for the bedsheets to cover his naked body but he could not manage ot move himself away from the warm light of the sun beaming accross his chest. It felt wonderful, almost like he was being tickled by small children.

" May I come in my Lord " Said the voice waking him up from his slumber. He opened his eyes, waving the sleet from them. Feeling his messy stubble slowly to his pleasure growing into a beard. He leant and pulled the sheets closer to him, hiding his body from the guest

" Come in" he shouted sitting up. From the other side of the door the maiden breathed. It would be the first time she had ever seen the king. Only from very far away she had noticed him. Maid she was and it would always be that way. She loved it though. To serve her king personally was a real honour for her family. Her mother had served the previous steward but it was her that had the real luck.

She opened the door and light flooded in. She had prepared this room for him. Laying out the cusions and throws,picking out the flowers and candles. It was her own personal guess to his likings. she hoped it would suit. When she saw the state it was in now she chuckled to herself

_He is going to be one messy king, i can guess, _She said to herself as she saw the flung about clothes and messed up bed. Her eyes were instantly drawn to him. Her knees trembled as she stared. Nothing about this man was just satisfactory. It ws chiselled out of stone. A handsome man to say the least.

" I apologise, have I interupted youre slumber" she apologised quickly turning to the right. Aragorn laughed. His first morning as king and he was already starting to like it.

" No, well yes,but I should thank you, if you had not awoken me I might have just stayed asleep all day and I suppose I would turn out to be a pretty useless king otherwise." She laughed at this. It was a beautiful day. she would love to be in his position.

" I must introduce myself, I am youre personal maid, or handmaiden. I am to serve your every need. I am very pleased to be the royal handmaiden as it is an honour for my family. Is there anything I can get you my Leige" she said with her head low as a sign of respect.

Aragorn looked at her, she was no older than 17. a youth ready for serving must mean that she is truly wonderful

" Well I was wondering is I could get some fruit,if it would be no hassle. Im sorry but I never quite catched youre name, Amfrith, Amfirth, aminthre"

" Amelthe" she interrupted " My name is Amelthe, I shall get you that fruit now Sire" she said before exiting the room.

Aragorn stood by the window. He could seen right down the pelennor from his windows. A beautiful view of the citadel gardens placed themselves into his memory from his last visit.

" The sharp knock on the door alerted him from his memories. He turned around and she had already darted off on another errand leaving a giant platter of fruiton the table.

_This is good, but I wish I were not alone, I wish there were someone to share this with me _

A tear left his eye thinking about his lost love. She was probably sitting in Valinor thinking for him aswell. Both alone, destined never to see each other again.

" oh Arwen, one day I shall see you again, one day we will be reunited. In this life or the next I will hold you in my arms"

**A/N**_This is a new thing for me, I know it might not be the best, the longest or the most heart wrenching but i think it will be a wonderful story wen completed. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own nor am making profit from anything writted here. All characters and places are owned by Tolkien. not me.

Please keep reading. It is going to be a long and beautiful tale of losses and gains all from the prospective of many different points of view.

**Arwen and Aragorn forever **

**The fourth age**

All that night Aragorn could not sleep. Flashing images of death and destruction wiped his mind of all other thought, thoughts of peace, thoughts of love and thoughts of his beloved. He wished to see her again soo much. It pained him to think of her.

He decided he could not bare it anymore. He woke himself and layed alone and miserably in his bed. Looking around he felt cold and empty. What was the point of his life if there wass no one to share it with. He walked outside of his room. Checking to see that there was no watchers. They would obviously stop his path from his correct cause. To have time alone. To think in peace.

" My Lord, where are you going at this hour?" He heard spping dead in his tracks, Sighing he turned around. He could see no person for this voice. It was male yet soft.

" Does the king not have permission to walk in his own gardens?" He joked yet was deep in his heart quite scared for the absence of presence.

He carried on walking. Touching the tall trees and smelling the sweet smell of honey suckle. The cold night air brushed against his body causing him to shiver. The voice followed him.

" It is not wise to be out this late. you could get cold. you could freeze. we wouldnt want that would we" The voice cackled.

" Show youreself" he ordered finally getting annoyed at this constant voice.

" Oh I wouldnt like to do that. It will ruin the surprise".

Aragorn looked around. he could not see in the dark. His hair covering his eyes aswell. The watcher followed him, tracing his footsteps,everywhere Aragorn went the watcher followed him. The swish of a cloak and the sight of a hand was all he knew. He tried ot get away from the person leading himself into the deepest corners of the city, where nobody liked to go except for the most desperate times.

" Such a Noble King, Such a Wonderful King, Such a Lonley King" the cackles got louder and louder scaring Aragorn half witless. He was trapped. This should not happen, The king should be able to walk throughout his kingdom unharmed, to be able to strike fear in his enimies. There was a blank wall in front of him and it was pitch black. He could feel the breathing on his neck. It was putrid and warm.

" Leave me alone" He shouted in an angry voice that he would not even use on the battle feild.

" I shalnt, I will not give up this opportunity to kill the king of Gondor, I will do it for my family, they will be proud of me. We will get the throne anyway, for you will have no children without a wife. The blood of numenor will diminish and we will rule, we will rule this land and"

Aragorn had heard enough. While this man was talking Aragorn quickly grasped his neck and flung him against the wall.

The hood was lifted and the face of his best freind was seen.

" Faramir, what on earth are you doing?" he shouted hitting his freind in the face. The young steward hit his head on the wall, There was blood dripping down his forehead and into his eyelashes.

" You can hit me as many times as you like but you will never win. My son Faramir"

Aragorn was starting to get annoyed, This was not his best freind but Denethor's ghost.

" Come out Denethor, do not hurt your son by hurting me" A cold wisp of air flickered out of the body of Faramir and fled into the distance.

Aragorn carried the body of his friend back to the citadel where he placed him down into his bed and watched him sleep

" Why Faramir, why do you get all the luck, you have Eowyn, I have no one. How do you do it my freind?" he whispered into the night.

" Oh Arwen, come back to me, Come back to your Love" Aragorn left Faramir's rooms, he walked down the hal and into the darkness.

" Arwen, you know it wouldnt have worked"

The elf maiden turned around to see her father standing in the doorway, he was holding some of the flowers of Valinor in his hand

" It might have done, I can feel him father, he is alone, He needs me like I need him. The bond between us is failing, surely you can understand"

She had been thinking of her love non stop for the past two months, It had been that long since she left for valinor. She had been forced onto the last ship, Her father and brothers had tied her in bonds and placed her there.

" Think not of him, You will soon forget him, The pain of love will fade away in time" Elrond said as words of comfort but she could not bear these words

" Father, I will not forget him. You put me here against my will and I will never rest my thoughts until I am his wife, You promised our marrige when he became king, he has become king and a good king. I hate you father"

With that Arwen left him standing there.

She walked aimlessley, she walked for days in the forrests and plains of Valinor. It was beautiful but not as beautiful in her opinion as the White City of Gondor, where she should be, where her heart is. After many weeks she had to stop, she became tired and hungry, Her body a former shell of what it was on middle earth. She finally returned to her home, but she did not stay, she collected her cloak and ran off to the harbour.

Aragorn had become a great king, his people were happy but the haunts of Arwen stayed in his mind. Every day he imagined her in his bed when he awoke but all he saw was the cold sheet.

He had spent every second of his time rebuilding and planning, He went off to short battles and inspections. There was little left to be done but he still worked. He tried not to keep his attention on his love but it stayed fixed.

It was a dusty morning in the middle of July when Aragorn awoke to his maid. She was sitting by his bed holding some water which she immediatly threw over his head. She thought it was amusing but Aragorn hated it.

" Will you just gro... get me my clothes " He was so close every day to dismissing her but he had needed her so much in those months gone by.

She was finding it hard to not think of him at every moment, she thought that she loved the king, she thought they were ment to be together.

Her mother was encouraging her to flirt with him.

" Make him remember that you are his only chance of sons, make him think that and then my love, you will be queen" She loved this thought. It was wonderfull imagining herself in the king's bed.

Aragorn despised those thoughts, He still loved Arwen, he loved her spirit, her laughter, he witty remarks about his beard. She had always pictured herself kissing him with a beard but he said he would only grow one when they were married. He grew one anyway in memory.

The morning news arrived and When Aragorn opened them he began to cry.

"


	3. chapter 3

The Fourth Age

Thank you all so much for your reviews, I am trying to blast out these chapters as quick as possible

Thank you so much Night Owl your review has made my day. This chapter is for you.

Chapter 3

flashback

Arwen struggled to find a boat, since there were none but the mail ships that voyaged from valinor to the grey havens she had to take one of those. The ropes were all tangled to each other and she had no blades to cut them. There was no way that she could get back without one.

"I will come back my love, I will" she said pulling effortlessly at the ropes, Her hands were beginning to bleed from the harsh rubbing.

She couldn't turn back now, her father would stop her from trying again if she did. She struggled for hours and hours before she just collapsed into the boats, A tumble of papers and ropes fell onto of her body and she lay there in deep slumber. Her hair was littered all over and her clothes were tattered.

When the sun arose in the morning Arwen still had not awoken.

"wait" came a voice to the elf who was boarding one of the boats. He turned around to see the lord elrond running towards him in tears. he was carrying a letter. He placed it into the elf's hand and looked him in the eye

"This is of highest importance, this must be delivered to the king of Gondor"

as soon as he said that he walked off and it awoke Arwen. she had heard subconsciously the word gondor. she looked around and saw the sea all around her the sparkling waves of water, she could see the fishes swimming and nothing but the docks of valinor.

She stood up and looked around.  
"Excuse me, are you going to deliver these messages" she said in the sweetest tone of voice she could manage without sounding suspicious.

The elf looked at her like he saw a ghost.

"My lady Arwen, what are you doing here, you need to go back to valinor" he said trying to turn the boat around.

"I am not going back" she said firmly" I will stay on this boat until we get to the shores of middle earth, you will not stop me"

Arwen tidied up all of the mess she caused and stayed in the boat for the long journey of seeing nothing but water.  
end flashback

Far across the seas and lands in the palace of Minas Tirith Aragorn king of Gondor had just received the letter.

My Dearest Estel  
I apologise for this but I feel as if you should know. My dearest Arwen was found laying by the riverbank out cold and breathless yesterday. I am sorry but she has died. It has borne me much sorrow writing this as I think about her last moments alone and cold.  
I know you might feel pains of anger or sorrow but I think she would wish for you to carry on with your life, become the king you were born to be, have many heirs. I think it would not be her wish for you to turn away from your destiny

Ada

Aragorn looked at the letter as if it was his beloved arwen in his arms. He felt part of himself disappear with these words. How?

"Its all your fault, It was you" He shouted looking at the letter and wripping it to shreds as if taking it apart would destroy the truth" Why diddnt you let her be with me, Why ada, why"

he had turned to tears once more and looked around him expecting arwen to walk up behind him and kiss all the troubles away. His eyes were closed and for moments he thought it was her but when he opened them all that he saw was his maid kissing him on the neck.

"WHAT do you think you are doing." she shouted grabbing her by the neck and throwing her to the bed" To kiss me when I receive that news, that was a foolish decision"

She looked around anxiously waiting for him to apologise but he never did, She saw him come towards her and when they were eyesight he ripped off her clothes, hurting her arms and legs.

"So you want to be Arwen, be my Arwen, be her, take the good with the bad" he said before pushing her back until all she saw was darkness.

A/N I know that might not be how all of you think Aragorn would act but he was probably so angry with elrond that nothing else mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fourth Age**

A/N I know it has been months since I last wrote a chapter for this story but I just completely lost what the plot was and forgot everything. I felt as if I had written myself into a corner. bu tI have found a new lease of life withthe story, and look, it is continued.

Amelthe cowered in the corner in the chamber of the King, she was stripped and beatenand scared for her life. The King was sleeping and occasionaly crying, he was obviously heartstruck for his loss but Amelthe could not worry about that. SHe had to get out of there. It was almost liek a dungeon,a lavish dungeon at that. with the tapestries covering the walls and gold plating everything.

She waited and waited for the right moment to when she could creep out of the door to freedom, If she could only get out of there, then she could hide from him.

At least she had not been used, in that way. She was only beaten with his hand. He had frantically ripped off her clothing until she was wearing scraps, he beat her, he ripped her skin with his fingers and then fell on the bed crying, he had not moved since then.

She saw him turn over, it was her chance finally, the dead of night and she crept out of the giant oak doors, the creaked loudly, The vibrations sent themselves to Aragorn's bed where he awoke, Amelthe stopped dead.

The hideous figure of Aragorn rose from the bed and walked towards her. She tried to run, but her feet were stuck to the floor in fear. Her face red from crying, she wanted to die.

" Just go, leave me " He growled to her face,

" Thank you my Lord, I will speak not of this " she whispered looking away from his eyes, she could not look at them, so much sorrow in someone so brave.

Aragorn slammed the door in agony, she was gone, gone from him forever. never again would he touch the silky smoothness of her skin or look once more into those peaceful blue eyes, He would get his revenge and he would get her, if he could not have her on his throne, then he would have none, he would not taint her memory with another in her place.

Aragorn looked out of his window, the fresh feilds of pelennor staring back at him, the twinkling of the stars reflectedin the water, blackness, like his heart at that moment,

" Bring her to me, or I will take myself to her " he told the stars, They had always linked them both, whenever he was off in the wilds, he looked at the stars, so peacefull, and they knew that eachother was safe.

The brightest star flickered, it had never done that before. It glimmered both over the seas and Over Minas Tirith,

" That was my Grandfather " Arwen told the elf, he was steering the boat into the dock, into the Grey Havens, Finally Arwen was on the same land as Aragorn, only far away.

" I apologise my lady, but I cannot let you go, I must take you back to your father, they are worried. They think you are dead. you must stay here, I would go back right now, but this is an urgent letter for the King " The elf apologised.

Arwen's face light up at the mention of King.

" Which King is that, Aragorn?" she said quickly thinking that this would be her hope.

" It Is for the King Elessar, of Gondor " the elf replied, looking strict. He used to play with Arwen every morning in Imladris, He even offered her his hand in Marriage nearly a thousand years ago, it was folly, but he still loved her.

" That is Aragorn, may I take it, I must get to him. Before he finds another " She said grabbing the letter from his hands. The elf grabbed it back in shock, He twisted the youthful face towards her.

" What do you mean, my Lady, you mean to get to the King, so you can love him" he said violently grasping her wrist. " You will be mine, if they all think you dead, then they will not come to rescue you, I will take you with me, but you will not be able to tell anyone who you are, or I will kill you, with my own hands "

Arwen's eyes shot even wider. She slapped him in the face with her free arm. She riggled free and ran, she did not where she was going.

The elf got on his horse and followed her, for days she ran, for days he followed until he could not find any more traces of her.

Minrith gave up hope of Arwen, he still needed to deliver this letter,

Riding south he left. Managing to reach the Kings in less than a Month.

Arwen managed to find Hobbiton, but what she saw was a shock to her system.

I know its rubbish, but please tell me if you liked it.

quick question, would Hobbiton still be effected by Sharky's reigeme by now?


End file.
